boardwalkempirefandomcom-20200223-history
Rosetti thug 2
Rosetti thug 2, played by Paul Locke, is an associate and bodyguard of Gyp Rosetti. Biography Background He is an associate of New York crime boss Gyp Rosetti. Season 3 Rosetti drives to Atlantic City for New Year's Eve 1923, planning to attend a party thrown by his liquor supplier Nucky Thompson. He brings an entourage of five guards. His car breaks down in Tabor Heights and he murders a Good Samaritan for a perceived slight to his intelligence. His guards watch as he beats the man to death. They arrive in time for the party but Nucky tells him that he will no longer supply him because he wants to limit his exposure. Gyp flies into a rage and storms out of the party. Gyp returns to Tabor Heights, planning to use the town's strategic location as the last gas station in New Jersey on the drive from Atlantic City to New York as a roadblock to bootlegger Nucky transporting shipments. Gyp has Tonino and at least ten others accompany him in setting up the road block. They stop a convoy led by Nucky's lieutenants Owen Sleater and Mickey Doyle. Rosetti thug 2 sneaks up on them at the gas pumps as the rest of the gang reveal themselves. Gyp intimidates them into turning back with the show of force. Nucky drives out to Tabor Heights to meet Gyp and negotiate an end to the blockade. Nucky has the local Sheriff Victor Sickles accompany him to the meeting. Nucky criticizes Gyp's tendency to take offence so easily but offers a compromise; a final shipment of liquor as a goodwill gesture and a fully paid night in Atlantic City. Gyp is disappointed when Nucky sends Owen with his excuses at the pickup. Rosetti thug 2 stands by the office door during the exchange. Owen delivers a good luck message from Nucky, garbling the pronunciation of the Italian phrase "Buona Fortuna" (meaning good luck) as "Bone for Tuna". As Gyp leaves town he lets the perceived insult fester, convinced that Nucky is being sarcastic and intends him to fail. He stops in Tabor Heights to refuel and Sheriff Sickles drives out to meet him. Rosetti thug 2 stands watch with a shotgun by the gas pumps as the convoys is refueled. Sickles wishes him good luck. Gyp believes he is being insulted again. He douses the lawman in gasoline and then sets him alight, burning him to death as his gang watch. The newspapers report the murder as an accident. Nucky assembles his men at Mickey Doyle's warehouse and orders them to avoid Tabor Heights and use backroads through the Pine Barrens. Mickey Doyle comes to Tabor Heights to quiz the new Sheriff, Ramsey. Mickey asks what is being done about the murder. Ramsey assures them that he will take care of Rosetti. Satisfied, Mickey plans to go against Nucky's orders. He tells his men not to stop for anything except fuel in Tabor Heights. He eats dinner with Gyp and Tonino at the Tabor Heights diner and they discuss bringing liquor in by boat. They are disappointed when he is slow on the uptake and he rationalizes that he knows nothing about the sea because he is from Yonkers. Eli Thompson scouts ahead of the convoy and sees that Rosetti has Ramsey's loyalty. He tries to halt the trucks but the drivers blow past him. He is powerless as he hears the sounds of them being massacred. Gyp's people strip the bodies and plan to dump them in a mass grave. Gyp himself is more concerned with deciding which of the town's waitresses to bed and decides to pursue Roberta, the redhead. Relationships *Gyp Rosetti: Boss (deceased) Memorable Quotes Appearances * - Uncredited appearance Category:Gangsters Category:New York City Category:Season 3